Disney World Here We Come
by FireGoddess528
Summary: The gang are off to Dsiney World for a senior trip. Along the way they'll make new freinds, break ups, make ups, and maybe a proposal? Anything is possible at Disney World! TroyGab Chaylor RyanOC SharZeke Jelsie


Full Summary: For their senior trip, the high school musical gang are off to Florida to spend two weeks at Disney World. Along the way they'll make new friends, suffer break ups and makes ups, and maybe a proposal? Anything is possible at Disney World.

Pairings

Troy/Gabriella

Chad/Taylor

Sharpay/Zeke

Kelsi/ Jason

Ryan/OC

Chapter 1: The Senior Trip

When the final bell rang, everyone rushed out of their classrooms cheering and yelling at the top of their lungs. It was the last bell of the school year, meaning that it officially summer for all freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. But for the seniors, the last bell meant something more. It meant the final time they would ever leave East High. It meant that their high school days were over. It meant they would all being going to college next year. It meant that ten great friends were about to be separated.

Gabriella was pulled into what felt like the hundredth tear filled hug, though the tears were not just coming from her best friend Taylor. She was also upset that her days at East High were over. Three years seemed to short of a time to spend with some of the greatest friends she ever knew.

"Come on girl, we gotta find the others," Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded, following Taylor out of the classroom of crying teens, and into the hallway of even more crying teens.

"Can't get away from these tears, huh." she said, a tear fell down her cheek as she spoke.

"Oh I know," Taylor said, wiping her eyes. "It's taking all that I got not to start bawling right here, right now."

"Aw, does someone need a hug?"

Taylor nodded her head, before hugging her boyfriend for three years Chad, who had someone how found her and Gabriella in the chaotic crowd of people. After about a minute, he pulled away to tell both girls that all their friends were meeting outside of the auditorium.

"Well lets go than," Gabriella said.

After almost fifteen minutes of pushing through the crowd of people who asked for hugs, or for them to sign their yearbook, the three friends finally made it the front of the auditorium. There they found Sharpay eating cookies that her boyfriend Zeke made for her, while Zeke looked on smiling. To their left, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha were exchanging report cards. Ryan was sitting next to Sharpay, trying (and failing) to steal one of Sharpay's cookies. Troy, was sitting next to Ryan, laughing as Sharpay knocked off his hat for trying to steal her cookies.

"Not cool Shar," Ryan grumbled, leaning down to grab his hat.

Gabriella took this moment to slip into the spot that Ryan had left vacant. She planted a kiss on Troy's cheek.

"Happy it's finally summer?"

"Even happier that you're here," he said. He leaned in, and kissed her right on the lips.

"Hey love birds!" Both Troy and Gabriella cursed Jason's bad timing. " Quite kissing each other, and move it!"

"Yeah!" Sharpay added. "I wanna find out the room assignments for the Disney trip."

"Ah, the Disney trip rears it's head again," said Troy, as the large group made it's way down the hall.

"It's only going to be like the most fun ever!" Chad said in a high pitched Sharpay imitation. Even if they were all friends, Chad would never give up making fun of the blonde girl.

"Hey as long as I don't have to wait on anyone I'm good."

"Agreeded," said Jason.

"Do you guys think that the rooms will have a kitchen?"

Troy, Jason, and Chad all stopped to look at Zeke with identical expressions that read 'are you serious?'

"Okay, forget I asked."

"Hey you four move it!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh my god I can't wait to see who I'm rooming with!" Sharpay squealed.

Kelsi whispered to Gabriella, Taylor, and Martha, "As long as I'm not with Sharpay, I'm good."

"Agreed," said Martha and Taylor in unison.

"What was that?" asked Sharpay.

"Nothing."

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke joined the group that were surrounding the list posted on the wall. On it were the names of those who had paid to go on the trip, and who they would be sitting next to on the plane, rooming with, and traveling the park with.

**Seating on the Plane**

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez_

_Chad Denforth and Taylor McKessie_

_Sharpay Evens and Zeke Baylor_

_Martha Cox and Ryan Evens and Katrina Summers _

_Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielsen_

**Room Assignments at Pop Century **

_Troy Bolton and Chad Denforth and Ryan Evens_

_Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross_

_Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie_

_Sharpay Evens and Martha Cox_

_Kelsi Nielsen and Katrina Summers_

**Traveling Groups **

**Group 1**

_Troy Bolton, Chad Denforth, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Martha Cox_

**Group 2**

_Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielson, Ryan Evens, Sharpay Evens, Zeke Baylor, Katrina Summers _

"Hey Martha, looks like you got your wish," Kelsi said, when she noticed the room assignments.

"Well at least I know who my roomie is," said Martha. "For all you know this Katrina could be worse than Sharpay."

"Uh no ones worse than Sharpay," Taylor said, making everyone but Sharpay laugh.

"But all seriousness," said Martha. "Does anyone know a Katrina Summers?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"But I guess we will after this trip," Ryan said. "She's flying their and back with me and Martha. Rooming with Kelsi. And she's going to be walking around the park with all of us since we all agreed to combine our groups together."

"Well, the more the merrier," Gabriella said. "Were all going to have fun, and I guess were getting a new friend along the way."

"Or a new enemy," muttered Sharpay.

"Sharpay, you're the only one who makes enemies with everyone you meet," Ryan said.

"Yeah well, I don't care about this Katrina person. I wanna know why we have to stay in one of these cheap hotels. I mean why not the Grand Floridian?"

No one felt compelled to tell Sharpay that only her and Ryan could afford to stay at Grand Floridian, and that everyone else didn't have rich parents who paid for everything.

"Well, I've got to go," said Troy. "Any of you guys need a lift home?"

Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi and accepted, since none of them had a car yet. Taylor was driving home with Chad, and Sharpay would drive Zeke and Ryan home.

"Well see you all tomorrow at three than!"

"Wait," said Chad. "When you say three, you mean three pm right?"

No one wanted to be the ones to tell Chad that Gabriella meant three am, so they all kept walking.

"Wait you guys! Why won't you answer the question!?"

**And that ends the beginning of my fist chapter. Does anyone else feel sorry for poor Chad? I do 'cause I can relate. No one told me when I was going to Disney World that I would have to get up at three am. And let me tell you I was not happy when I found out. Well the next chapter involves the bag checks, metal detectors, and finally meeting the mysterious Katrina Summers. But, please leave me a review, and let me know what you think of my story so far, anything you want added, or any grammar or spelling mistakes. All ****nice and helpful****are welcomed. Any flames will be ignored. **


End file.
